


New Romantics.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: We belong to the light, we belong to the thunderWe belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen underWhatever we deny or embrace for worse or for betterWe belong, we belong together.Artist: Pat BenatarSong writers: Daniel Anthony Navarro / David Eric Lowen





	New Romantics.

**Author's Note:**

> We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder  
> We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under  
> Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better  
> We belong, we belong together. 
> 
> Artist: Pat Benatar 
> 
> Song writers: Daniel Anthony Navarro / David Eric Lowen

"Don't forget John" ~ forget what Kath, your doing a this is my life article for the. Staff Newsletter, later on. And for the love of,god smile will you john, every photo your in is like looking at a poster for. A wild west outlaw? Rugged and handsome you mean! No constipated. 

"Oi ~ cheeky bitch", watch it! Hilton or you'll be on detention, haha redmond you forget i've know you since our y.t.s days, she was laughing to herself as she closed the office door behind her. 

Hearing a knock on his office door. Kath entered with a red haired women, saying this is. "Fiona" John, she's here too interview you for the staff Newsletter, article. He stood up to shake her hand, it's nice to meet you! Mr Redmond, it's john you make me feel like an old man, kath rolled her eyes trying not to laugh. John caught her giving her a dirty look, meaning fuck off! 

Fiona: So, Mr Red....John remember, yes sorry, anyway. John how did you end up working for the company! 

John: Good question that, you've got me thinking there. Fiona, guess i kind of just fell into the job. 

Fiona: How so, didn't you want too do this job?

John: I,left school with me three. O- levels and a few highers, that and me mam didn't want her, son under her feet all day. 

Fiona: What did you get up too then john? 

John: I,ended up with a part time job in the local Co, packing shelves. Was supposed to be going too uni, but that fell through. 

Fiona: Why what happened john. 

John: I,used to hang around the."Offy with me mate's" trying too get people to, buy beer and cider, so we could get off our faces.  
That and the fact, i used to get up late next day, having. Flaming hot monster munch for breakfast? Annoying me mam and dad, watching. Blockbusters asking can i have a. " P ~ Please Bob! "

John: Anyway getting sidetracked here, the reason is, i met. "Anna". 

Fiona: Was it serious? ~ Where did you meet her? 

John: Er. I, met her on a train, yeah.  
I,went for an open day at uni, she was on my train, we got chatting and then bumped into each other again later when they were showing us round the campus, we just hit it off.  
Then we travelled back together on the train and shared a wimpy. 

Fiona: You're like. Jake Gyllenhaal and Michelle Monaghan in source code?

John: Thinking too himself, i've been here before! 

Fiona: Did you love her! 

John: Anyway i threw up in me hands in woolworths. 

Fiona: Love Sick. 

John: No a dodgy half - pounder from wimpy. 

Fiona: Did she get it ~ Many times. 

John: The food poisoning? No.

Fiona: What did you think when the. Carshare scheme, was first proposed by. Head office then john?

John: I,made my feelings well-known to. Dave Thompson, that there was no way i was taking part! 

Fiona: What changed your mind then? 

John: "Kayleigh kitson" 

Fiona: How did she manage that! 

John: When. Kath, brought me the paper work, for. Carshare to be signed off, i noticed that no one had. Kayleigh as their buddy and decided, I'm not having this? 

Fiona: What happened next john! 

John: It was nearly a non event,. Pissin satnav lady leading me up deadend Street's. She was nearly walking, and when. Kayleigh did get in me car, messed with the radio tuning into. Forever fm, playing. Martika's Kitchen? It gets worse. 

Fiona: How so john! 

John: Kayleigh tried forcing a pop bottle with a sports top in me cup holder. Ended up with a taste of her sample, marking her territory with a scent of. "Odour de kayleigh"

Fiona: What sample? 

John: Never mind, ended up in me. I,ran the world vest, even with a dry shirt. Kayleigh sprayed me with. Jade goody's, "Shush" to cover up the smell and me smelling like a brothel cat! And i had an appraisal with. Dave Thompson. 

John: Watcha laughing at! 

Fiona: What happened next! 

John: I, mentioned to. Kayleigh how i was in charge of. Christmas and the next thing i know. If she's not on my christmas team, she's telling everyone that i asked her to wee on me?

Fiona:How do you feel about her. 

John: "That she's. Gorgeous, smart, funny and intelligent. Even if she does drive me to distraction sometimes". Kayleigh, makes me smile and feel happy everytime, that i see her. That's why i love her! 

Fiona: Do you have plans for the. New Year! 

John: "Who knows maybe"?!

**Author's Note:**

> No Copyright Infringements Intended.


End file.
